Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-24864293-20131222003725/@comment-99.234.210.208-20131223040432
Lets just be honest there is no way they can make all the fans happy if the delenna fans are happy then stellana isn't, if klaroline fans are happy then forwood isn't there is just way to may ships that for one ship to be happy it menas another all the while being true to the story becasue whatever happens in the 100th it has to move the story along for the rest of the season. I believe that kat will be fine and all that will happen is stefan and kat will get closer this also maybe an attempt to applease stellana becasue at the end of the day it is still one of the nina characters. As for forwood i not sure if there are still fans for them but i think micheal made it clear that this pairing is very over before tyler left to nola MT did interviews stating that this was the end of the road for forwood whne comes back from what the producer of TO said is it will be a contiuation from that show and that rebecca is somewhat involved in why he is released but who knows how long he will stay, is he back the same time klaus is and this could be just the final shutting of that door but from everything we know they are over permenitly. As for klaroline they are kinda more a bubble for one thing the show hasn't really paired them with anyone and now tha we are heading to when klaus returns it does seem like the show has ended all of carolines romantic pairings (her new one is gay so what does that say) JM did an interview recently saying that the show wouldn't have had klaus say what he did at the end of season 4 for no reason. He also compared them to delana saying that with them it is always a push pull will they won't they and they have almost so many times but eventually you have to give the fans what they want. It seems that the show does want to continue this pairing and klaroline will happen the question is more when it does seem that they are dragging caroline character out this season not really doing much with her which tells me it could be because they have plans with her and klaus not sure we will have to wait and see. Then there is jeremy/bonnie these two have litterly no air time the last time we saw them was dead man on campus but i can't see where they are going with these two at all. Lastly matt, he has literly no air time and when they finally give him a story it some how gets over shadowed by elana and ends literly in a blind of an eye i like matt but they really need to figure out what to do with these characters without it being all about elana.